1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for forming a water-laid board structure and, more particularly, for forming a water-laid board structure on an Oliver machine. The board structure being formed is composed of two distinct layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,343 shows an Oliver board forming machine with a second slurry layer being deposited on the board formed on the cylinder of the Oliver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,503 teaches the making of a water-laid board product using a seconday headbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,254 discloses an apparatus for utilizing a secondary headbox structure in a fourdrinier machine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,347,724; 1,360,684; 1,526,553; 1,739,038; 1,756,754; 1,794,433; 1,847,269; 3,111,454; and 3,782,555, along with Italian Pat. No. 296,449 and Norwegian Pat. No. 19,200 all show different embodiments of Oliver board forming machines.